Apple Juice
by fluffy-rakia
Summary: “Y-you…” Ryoma said his voice unintentionally husky. Fuji leaned closer into Ryoma’s ear and gave it a light lick before saying, “I got a taste, ne?” FujiRyoma Disclaimer: Do Not Own Prince of Tennis


Ryoma slumped down against the side of the tennis court, out of breath and panting. It was almost summertime. With the temperature rising and the merciless sun setting later every day and the promise of the regulars training program doubling consistently every week, Ryoma Echizen was becoming a very irritated person. Dropping exhausted to your bed every day before even taking a shower and doing the assigned homework caused the day after to be horrendous especially with the teacher yapping at him for slacking off.

Che. Like he needed any extra work with English.

Ryoma began to dread practices, especially since there was one thing he could count on happening during them.

"Echizen, you were .04 seconds late."

Cue the bastard who didn't know the meaning of mercy.

Inui held out a plastic cup to him. Its contents murky brown, fumes orange-tinted.

Ryoma stifled a gag and briefly wondered how a mere plastic cup could contain such vile poison. Much to the horror of the other members, Ryoma took the cup and quickly gulped all the contents down.

"What do you think? It's a spin-off from Penal Tea Special Remix. I call it, Inui's Punish Mint Penal Tea." Inui said, pushing up his glasses.

Ryoma choked, clenching at his throat. His face was turning green and it felt like his throat was burning with an icy fire instead of the Penal Tea spicy, wild, _hellish_ flavor. Ryoma didn't know whether he preferred drinking lava or the deepest pits of Antarctic ice.

"Gah…"

Ryoma died. He could feel his soul leaving him.

"OCHIBI!!" Kikumaru cried out flailing his arms, his deep green eyes showing the greatest of worry. Turning to his doubles partner, Kikumaru shook Oishi for all he was worth. "AH! OISHI! Save him!!!"

"Eiji! C-can't b-breathe!"

"Eh?" Kikumaru panicked when Oishi fell on the ground from the lack of oxygen. The shaking forced all of Oishi's air out while at the same time prevented any air from entering his oxygen-deprived lungs, thus resulting in the problematic scene.

Inui held up a cup full of Punish Mint. "Perhaps this will revive him? It's very good for waking up the body."

Kikumaru paled considerably and pulled Oishi's prone body closer to him. "Nya! No! Oishi! Wake up, Oishi!"

Oishi took a staggering breath and then coughed. He took one look at his position, which consisted of his head lying on Kikumaru's shoulder while the rest of his body was supported by the redhead, and blushed fiercely.

"Eiji!" Oishi said, pushing him off. "You can't intrude into someone else's personal space like that!"

Kikumaru tilted his head cutely. "Nani? Why, nya?"

"B-Because! It's not done!" Oishi stammered, thanking all the heavens when Kikumaru's attention wavered and then settled on a collapsed, small prodigy.

"Ochibi-chan! Nya! Wake up, nya!" Kikumaru cried, poking at his body.

Ryoma let out a dying rasp. Damn. It seemed like Inui's new concoction took away the ability to ask for help as well.

"…fewthur…"

A question mark appeared above Kikumaru's head as he tried to decipher Ryoma's message. "Ochibi-chan, now isn't the time to be cryptic!"

A gentle tap on the shoulder alerted Kikumaru to the offered cup of water held out by the equally cryptic and seemingly gentle genius of Seigaku's renowned tennis team. "Eiji, I believe this is what Echizen wants."

"Fujiko! Thank you, nya!" Kikumaru hurriedly took the cup and brought it to Ryoma's lips. Showing maturity for once, Eiji slowly tipped the cup over so the water just trickled through the opening of Ryoma's mouth.

Once the water slid down into Ryoma's throat, he started guzzling the life-saving liquid despite the icy burning resuming. After a while and several more cups, the stinging sensation faded and Ryoma could speak again.

"Inui-senpai, what was in that thing?" Ryoma asked glaring at the hellish substance.

"Vegetable juice with over 75% crushed mint." Inui said, from his writing in his book. "It's wonderful for cooling down the body quickly while awakening the senses."

"Seventy-five percent crushed mint!!!" Momoshiro gaped, a nervous twitch in his forehead.

"Would you like to try?" Inui asked, holding out the innocent-looking cup.

Momoshiro's complexion rivaling a bed sheet at this point shook his head for all he was worth while saying, "Echizen, you'll be in my prayers tonight. Seeya!" And with that, the powerhouse took off at a pace that made everyone's hair flap.

"Hmmmm…" Inui voiced. "It seems like I could up the training menu, if Momoshiro-kun had that much energy left over."

Kikumaru crossed his arms in an 'X'. "Never! One time thing!"

"Ah…well would any of you like to try?" Inui said, holding out the same cup.

Fierce and violent shakes of the head came from the regulars as they all took several steps back.

"I'd like to." Fuji smiled softly as he took the cup. Drinking all of the contents down, Fuji let a small sigh escaped him. "Ah…what a refreshing taste."

"Fuji-senpai _is_ scarier after all." Kanchirou muttered in awe.

Ryoma merely gave a small dissatisfied grunt and licked the roof of his mouth, grimacing. The despicable taste of that drink was still there. Suddenly an apple was shoved into his face and Ryoma looked up from underneath his cap.

"Kaidoh-senpai."

Kaidoh hissed and then said gruffly. "Just take it."

Ryoma blinked looking surprised and then took the offered fruit. "Thanks, senpai."

"Whatever." Kaidoh said walking away. Passing by a certain data-obsessed tennis player, he muttered. "Are you satisfied?"

"Yes." Inui said, pushing up his glasses once again. "You've been a great help. I doubt he would've taken the fruit from me."

"That's because of what you usually offer!" Kaidoh retorted angrily, loathing the fact that Inui could blackmail him into gathering data.

"I see…anyway are you sure you're not going to stay?" Inui said, "This might prove interesting."

"Che. Do what you want, I'm not about to view something that might scar me for life." Kaidoh said, slamming the changing room's door behind him.

Inui's mouth turned up a small smirk when he heard mutterings of 'that data-freak bastard' and 'never telling him anything again'.

Writing down a few more lines, Inui muttered to himself. "Kaidoh dislikes blackmailing of embarrassing moments, such as the time where he thought I had asked him out on a date. And the rejection handed to him by a Himalayan cat…oh, there was that instance too……" Inui trailed off into mumbling as his pen scribbled across the page.

Meanwhile, Ryoma inspected the apple. It was bright red at the top to the left side and then faded to dark pink and then green like spilt paint. The skin was healthy and reflected light off the surface like a mirror almost. Tossing the fruit up, Ryoma caught it and listened to the sound. It was perfectly ripe and firm.

Tossing it up again, Ryoma caught it and then brought it up to his mouth, biting into the juicy, crunchy flesh. At once, lightly sweet, tangy flavor invaded his mouth and Ryoma closed his eyes in bliss.

Taking another bite, Ryoma didn't notice the fixated blue eyes on his form, capturing his every movement. At this point, all of the regulars with the exception of Ryoma and Fuji had left in stampede after Inui brought out a pitcher of the Punish Mint.

Fuji didn't know why, the drink was amazingly fresh and it cooled his mouth.

Leaning back against the wall outside of the locker rooms, Fuji watched Ryoma pick himself up from the tennis fence and walked toward the direction of the locker rooms, which inversely meant him, all the while innocently licking the trails of apple juice that formed on his hand, an after effect of biting too deeply into the delicious fruit.

Fuji's sharp, cool blue eyes hungrily followed the wet trail Ryoma's soft pink tongue left on his hand, now shining with saliva. As the soft appendage disappeared back into its owner's mouth, Fuji's own tongue flicked out, licking the edge of his lips.

"Eh, Fuji-senpai, what are you still doing here?" Ryoma asked suspiciously, unaware of the thrill that coursed up his elder's spine upon hearing part of his name come out of slightly parted lips.

Fuji smiled innocently at Ryoma, his eyes somewhat parted, allowing mysterious blue to gaze out. "Nothing particularly."

Ryoma stilled as his pale golden eyes locked on to the deep chasm of blue that was revealed as Fuji spoke. Ryoma could feel his breathing pattern speed up; the intensity of the other's eyes was enough to trigger his adrenaline drive. Mouth going dry, Ryoma subconsciously licked his lips, eyes widening as he saw icy sky follow the action.

"Ne, Echizen may I have a taste?"

Taking another bite of the apple just to cover part of his face, Ryoma mentally stabled and reassured his mind that Fuji just wanted a bite of his apple after drinking that terrible concoction of Inui's. It was only that.

And since the apple was near his mouth, Fuji was expected to look in that general direction. Ryoma shook himself out of the paranoid state he had brought himself in.

_The apple is _mine. Ryoma thought stubbornly, giving in to his sudden ire like a drink of water in the desert. He was back on familiar ground.

"No." Ryoma said resolutely.

Ryoma opened the door to the locker room, giving Fuji a sideways glance and gripping the remaining apple tighter.

"Eh?" Ryoma let out in surprise as more juice dripped into his hand. Bringing it up, Ryoma licked his hand again while going into the room. _Che, forgot it wasn't a tennis ball._

The door was about to swing close when a foot propped it open, Ryoma turned around prepared to defend his possession of the coveted fruit even against the known sadist Fuji when he was abruptly pushed against the lockers, sensuous lips covering his in a possessive kiss.

The half-remaining apple dropped to the floor, rolling a bit before coming to a stop.

Ryoma went into shock, his body tensing up as an arm went around his waist and as a hand held his head firmly in place. Faintly, one thought arose in the midst of the mass confusion that was in his mind. That his small stature was the main factor that allowed Fuji to take advantage of him.

_Damn_.

As soft lips began to move slowly, testing the waters of tolerance, Ryoma came back from his moment of utter unawareness and pushed Fuji away while simultaneously opening his mouth to demand what his senpai thought he was doing when faster than he could comprehend Fuji had kissed him again, slipping his tongue into Ryoma's mouth.

When his tongue brushed the sensitive roof of Ryoma's mouth, Fuji heard a small noise from the younger boy's throat. Fuji smirked, it sounded like a whimper.

Fuji pressed his mouth harder against Ryoma's, hard enough to bruise. In response, Ryoma leaned his head back in order to relieve the pressure, making his body shift closer to Fuji's unwillingly.

_The bastard._ Ryoma vented mentally, even as Fuji's tongue brushed and prodded his to move. Ryoma's eyes narrowed and as if coming to a decision he closed them and began pushing against the invader of his mouth. Their tongues clashed, it was like a tennis match only more sensually stimulating. Ryoma subconsciously shifted closer to the heat Fuji emitted, bringing their bodies in full contact.

Ryoma could feel pressure building up in his lungs from the lack of oxygen and forcibly pulled away from Fuji, lips swollen and breathing labored.

Ryoma looked up at his senpai, his eyes glossy and unfocused. Fuji wore a satisfied smile, the expression on Ryoma's face looked liked he had been thoroughly ravaged.

"Y-you…" Ryoma said his voice unintentionally husky.

Fuji leaned closer into Ryoma's ear and gave it a light lick before saying, "I got a taste, ne?"

Ryoma's eyes widened before he broke into laughter. Clearing his eyes, Ryoma smiled and said softly, "Mada mada dane, Fuji" before pulling his senpai closer.

Because after all, what Fuji Syuusuke wants, Fuji Syuusuke gets. Always, always.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Omake_

"Ne...Ryoma?"

"What?" Ryoma said sleepily from Fuji's lap. They were sitting underneath a tree positioned outside the tennis courts. They had moved there after Ryoma yawned in the middle of another but chaster kiss.

"Who gave you the apple?" Fuji said, brushing Ryoma's hair gently.

Ryoma let out a small, gentle, unconscious purr at the soft caress, which made Fuji's smile turn tender.

"Kaidoh…" Ryoma murmured.

"Heh? Kaidoh?" Fuji said eyes closed in a smile. "I see. I'll have to thank him."

Ryoma yawned. "Mada mada dane. I saw Inui-senpai throw it to him."

"Is that so?" Fuji leaned his head back against the tree. "Then I'll have to thank him next time we meet."

"No need. I heard."

The data tennis player popped out from the bushes a few feet away, causing Ryoma to stare at him blankly before a healthy pink blush appeared on his face and he pulled his cap down.

Inui scribbled down. "Echizen is embarrassed with public appearances…"

"You aren't public!!" Ryoma snapped pouting, his face still flushed.

"Hmmmm…it seems like my Punish Mint Penal Tea's effect hasn't faded yet." Inui mumbled, scribbling some more notes down. "Good data…very good data."

"Effect?" Ryoma asked, looking at Fuji, who shrugged.

Inui's glasses gleamed. "My new drink's true purpose was to waken adrenaline and increase the natural instincts that tennis players have in regards to playing, which was why I made you drink that, Echizen. Your time was actually .04 seconds ahead of 45 seconds on the last lap."

"Eh!?" Ryoma gaped. "Inui-senpai!"

"So what you're saying is that that drink increased our primal wants instead of our tennis instincts?" Fuji replied.

"Yes, it functions a bit like alcohol without having any alcohol in it, meaning the juice takes away the barriers erected to keep instincts at bay. I didn't expect it would allow that kind of instinct to surface…" Inui responded, pushing his glasses up. "I'll have to make some adjustments…will you try it after?"

"No!" Ryoma said while Fuji replied an affirmative.

Ryoma glared at the tennis genius. "I am not drinking that ever again. Zettai yadda!"

Fuji grabbed Ryoma's wrist and tugged, making Ryoma fall on him. "Are you sure, Ryoma?" Fuji said, breath ghosting over Ryoma's ear. "When the outcome is something I'm sure you don't mind?"

Ryoma could feel his heart beating faster again. "Of course!"

"Echizen-kun gets flustered by Fuji's advances…" Inui mumbled.

"INUI-SENPAI!!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Author_ _Note:_

Fluffy: Hope you enjoyed it! 'Cause I know I enjoyed writing it!

Ryoma (burning angrily in the background): I can't believe you made me drink something you and Inui cooked up together!

Fluffy: Ho, ho, ho, ho...Fuji was able to stand it so it must not have been that bad.

Fuji (nodding): It was actually quite good.

Ryoma: Only to you!

Fluffy: Now, now...a new couple shouldn't fight.

Kikumaru (pounces on Ryoma): EH?! Ryoma and Fujiko are together?! Since when?

Oishi (pointing upward toward the story): Since Fluffy-sama decided it to be so...

Kikumaru (glomping me): Oi!! Fluffy-chan why didn't you put me and Oishi together, nya? We're the Golden Pair, nya! It would've been perfect, nya!

Oishi (blushing and stammering): Eiji...stop it, you're choking the authoress...

Fluffy (dead faint from Eiji's sheer proximity): Kya....!

Kikumaru (blinks): Nah, she fainted before my grip got too tight.

Fluffy: Kya....Eiji....honto kawaii.... (Wakes up and clings to Eiji's leg) Don't worry you'll have spot light sooner or later! But this series of one-shots (what I hope to be oneshots anyway) is purely dedicated to Ry-chan and Fu-chan!

Ryoma: Ry...-chan??.....-.-

Fuji (wraps an arm around Ryoma): Ry-chan, I like it.

Ryoma (turning towards currently Eiji-infatuated author): Don't give him ideas!

Inui (pushes up glasses and holding out a cup): Now, now Echizen. You shouldn't yell at the authoress like that...especially since you are one of the lead characters and have a lot of spot time...

Fluffy: Eh? When did I give you permission to make another Inui Juice? I want to drink it! (Grabs juice and gulps it down) …GAH.... (Faints dead away)

Oishi: Ah! Inui! You're not supposed to kill the authoress!

Eiji (pouts): Nya!! And we just brought her back from daydreaming of Fuji too...

Fuji (still smiling sweetly): Daydreams of me? I'm flattered.

Ryoma (growling): Fuji.....

Fuji: Oops...got to run!

Eiji and Oishi hold up a sign: Coming Up! Banana Peel!

Inui: Review! And give ideas to which fruit starts with the letter D...or you'll have to drink my new and improved Aozu... (Glasses gleam evilly).


End file.
